The 6 Reasons Why Kevin Shouldn't Attend School
by KandiLips
Summary: When Kevin enrolls in Gwen's fancy prep school, he begins to stir up some serious problems: not following rules, skipping classes, and even building a "bad-boy gang". Can Gwen put a stop to the mayhem before it all snowballs and save her school? GWEVIN!
1. Lack Of Confidence

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey, everyone! Okay, this story is bound to be VERY interesting... it's all about what would happen if Kevin enrolled in Gwen's fancy prep school. Hahahaha with all the **fancy forks** loll- inside joke... sorry if I'm just being plain out annoying... but, anyways... it's going to be spread out of a course of 6 chapters, and I can promise you RIGHT now... each one will be increasingly more interesting... :) Let's just say Kevin causes a lot of trouble at the prep school, and Gwen is NOT a happy camper... Alrighty, so, ENJOY!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**If I DID own Ben 10... (which, I don't) the first thing I would do is pour a smoothie on Ben's head! (Then shortly after I would take possession of Kevin's car and ride it around Bellwood) But, c'mon- seriously? That kid is sooooo utterly full of himself! I mean, look where he ended up in the episode "Computer Games"! GOD does he make me frustrated... anywhoo, enjoy the story! :D **_

…_**...**_

_**The 6 Reasons Why Kevin Shouldn't Attend School**_

_**#1: Lack of Confidence**_

Gwen's POV:

Oh, yeah, I remember the day _perfectly_. The sun shone through the trees with such a magnificent force that I was breathless. The autumn air was warm and sweet, like a cup of tea with honey. I would have let myself just relax in the blissful moment, the only problem... Kevin.

My dark haired ex-con was grinning from ear to ear, his face lit up with mischief and eagerness as he pulled open the car door, leading me out by my hand.

"I can't... believe this." I gritted through my teeth. After ALL the stupid things he's done..._this? _

He quickly threw me one of his devious, crooked side-grins. The one thing he KNEW I would fall for.

"Don't worry. I'll do fine in your school. It's not like I'm stupid..."

"Mmhmm." I ruffled my hair with my fingertips, trying to give it that wind-blown appearance.

"But I'm not..." He muttered, almost like he was trying to convince himself. A frown washed over his face.

I sighed. Why did that boy have to make me feel so _damn _guilty all the time?

"Look, Kevin... I'm not calling you stupid, I'm just saying, this is a difficult prep school, and you've had little education..."

Kevin slammed the car door shut a bit too hard, almost causing it to fly right off its hinges. "You can thank my asshole step dad for that one." He looked away. "And, it almost seems like you're embarrassed for your goody-goody friends to meet me." He sighed. "Just like at your school dance. Am I REALLY that bad?" He sullenly sat down on the hood of his car.

I felt like yelling out in frustration. Did he even have a _clue_ of how much guilt he kept piling up on my plate? It was crazy.

I rolled my eyes and sat down in his lap. I gently rested my head under his chin, and he wrapped his warm, muscled arms around me.

I could feel the smirk spreading across his face, and it was then that I realized how he had planned all of that. _That sneaky little delinquent!_ I thought exasperatedly. He played me _right_ into his trap- causing me to feel so much guilt that I had to give him empathy for it all.

I sighed and craned my neck around to stare up into his deep, onyx eyes.

"You did that on purpose." I accused playfully, smiling.

"Yup." He squeezed me tighter into his chest. I giggled. Kevin may be annoying at times, but he sure could make me grin.

My mind then flashed back to the accusations he had made seconds before. I felt my heart drop as I realized that he actually though that I was embarrassed for my friends to meet him. I shook my head, wondering why he would EVER feel that way.

"I'm sorry you think that I'm embarrassed for my friends to meet you. Because it is SO not true. You're the coolest, most amazing boyfriend a girl could ever have."

Kevin turned to gaze down intently into my eyes. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." He said softly, stroking my cheek with his finger.

"Nope, I'm really not..." I smiled. "And, I'll prove it to you." I added with a smirk.

He looked curiously down at me. "How?" He inquired.

I smiled and leaned in closer to my boyfriend, snaking my arms around his neck. "Like this." I whispered, suddenly locking my lips with his.

If I could choose my _favorite_ activity of all time, it would automatically have to be kissing Kevin. I adored the mind-blowing sensation of my lips melting under his, the ferocity of our kiss increasing as the time blurred by. The feeling of Kevin's firm hands at my back, his arms wrapped securely around my waist as he held me close, was enough to make me shiver with delight. Overwhelmingly ecstatic thoughts would pour into my mind, making me long for my boyfriend even more as I kissed him hungrily, the powerfully electric chemistry flooding my veins and increasing the speed of my heart as it pounded like rhythmic drums in my chest...

And then the kiss would end. My heart would cease its rapid pulsing and my eyes would flash open to meet his startling, obsidian gaze. And that was where I was now; staring happily up into the eyes of my boyfriend.

"So, do you believe me now?" I purred, absentmindedly running my fingers through his soft, midnight-shaded hair.

"Uhuh." Kevin muttered, absolutely dazed.

I smirked, happy as hell that my plan had worked.

In that same exact second, the shrill, piercing noise of the school bell ringing filled the atmosphere, signaling the 15 minute warning.

"Good. Because it's time for class." I grinned, sliding carefully down the hood of my boyfriend's car and entwining my fingers with his as I silently led him to the building's entrance.

"Hey Gwen?" Kevin questioned softly in a near whisper as we advanced towards the front door that hundreds of high school students were beginning to intrude.

"Yeah?" I peered up questioningly into his dark, shimmering gaze.

"Do you..." He began nervously, scratching his head a little. "Do you think the teachers will flunk me for being obnoxious?"

I giggled, because as I concentrated harder on Kevin's expression, I found that he was being _totally_ serious. "And _why_ would they do that?"

"Because every single one of the teachers I've had in the past has flunked me for that reason and _only_ that reason." He grimaced, clutching my hand tighter for support. "And for stupidity." He added in a glum tone.

I smirked, but still I forced my expression to turn as understanding and considerate as possible. "Kevin, you'd have to throw _rocks_ at these teachers to make them fail you for being obnoxious."

Grinning as his expression lightened up a bit, we finally reached the huge entrance doors that would lead us into the school.

And the whole way there, I found myself perpetually smirking over the fact that Kevin's teachers had flunked him in the past for his obnoxiousness. Even though I knew it was very cruel to be reacting to news like that in such a way, I could always laugh at the simple actuality of Kevin having the ability to irritate a person so much.

Because it was _so_ freaking true.

…_**...**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Alrighty, then! So that's all for my first chapter! PLEASE don't forget to let me know what you think and REVIEW! That would mean the world to me. :) OK, see you all next time!**_


	2. Intolerance of Creepers

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay, since I've obviously kept you guys waiting more than long enough, (SORRY!) here's a chapter update, hope you all enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

**_Honestly, this now annoys me to points of insanity._**

* * *

_**The 6 Reasons Why Kevin Shouldn't Attend School**_

_**#2: Intolerance of creepers.**_

Gwen's POV:

Walking hand in hand through the jam-packed halls of our high school, I could sense Kevin's growing nervous emotions as he trouped along by my side.

"You know there's no reason to be nervous." I whispered, my lips only inches from his ear.

"Yeah, I know, but... wait, how did you...?" his dark eyes met mine.

I chuckled, poking him playfully with a single finger from my free hand. "Because _everyone_ gets nervous on their first day! I'm just assuring you that there's no _reason_ to be. You'll be fine."

"How can you be so positive about this kind of stuff?" Kevin looked down at me with horror-struck eyes.

"Hey, weren't _you_ the one who said: 'Oh, I'll do fine!' earlier?" I grinned, unable to help myself from snickering lightly. Kevin always changed his mind about things. Especially with the type of wheels he applied to his car. It was ridiculous.

"Yes, but," Kevin took a deep breath. "That, Gwen, was _before _I saw this place, and how huge it is, and how all those guys are glaring at me over there in the corner..." Kevin's eyes were locked on a gang of guys hanging out in a distant corner; their expressions so serious and grim as they viewed Kevin you would've sworn up and down that they were discussing politics.

"Oh, them?" I giggled, my eyes switching back to focus on Kevin's again. "They're all jealous of you because they like me." The funny thing was, I _didn't_ know any of those guys, and, chances were, they _didn't _like me. I had no idea whatsoever though why their dark expressions were aimed directly towards Kevin, like they were waiting for the right moment to kill him or something.

"Did I say I was _nervous_?" Kevin's gaze narrowed drastically, his arm swooping up from behind me and wrapping tightly around my waist as if to scream "Keep back, she's mine" at the boys. "What I meant to say is that I'm gonna kick their..."

"Gwen!"

I mechanically turned my head to one side, my eyes searching avidly for my name-caller, only to feel a shrouding wave of disappointment wash over me.

Anna Stoker, (I preferred to use stalker) a very nice, cheerful girl, (way too cheerful for my liking) was merrily skipping around the corner, yelling out my name like she was some kind of freak.

She was.

In one hand, she held a bright pink binder labeled "Anna's history binder" in nearly-meticulous, purple lettering.

In the other, she grasped another history binder, this one dark blue.

My history binder.

I skidded to an abrupt stop, pulling Kevin to a halt beside me as he removed him arm from my middle, and I grumbled to myself about bad luck and how it always seemed to find me no matter what.

"Brace yourself for this one." I groaned in a whisper to my dark-haired boyfriend before Anna was even close to being within hearing range.

"Gwen," Anna panted, finally reaching her destination and breathlessly cupping her hands on her knees. "You…left…your…English…binder…In…History...class..." She wheezed, gripping her knees even tighter now.

"Anna, seriously," I exclaimed exasperatingly, planting my hands firmly on my waist. "It's called using a treadmill." I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see Kevin's lips spread into a smug expression at my little remark.

"I…don't…have…time…my…schedule…is…too…crammed…" She slowly tried to hoist her upper torso up by using her limited muscle power, but failed to do so and fell to the floor like a drunken sailor at a bar.

It was true; Anna always had been a little on the chunky side, ever since preschool. _Why _should_ I be surprised by her sluggishness now? _I thought to myself.

Regardless, I couldn't help but laugh at her little episode, so I turned my head to the side and let out a short burst of sniggers; Kevin joining in eagerly, except he wasn't so polite as to keep it on the quiet side.

"You _really_ are pathetic sometimes, you know that?" I bent over and scooped up my binder, wiping the smirk off my face.

"Gwen, I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in so long… and, I was thinking that maybe this Saturday, we could hang out…" She slowly shuffled to her feet and picked up her vibrant binder. Her pale eyes suddenly darted up to meet mine, and she gasped as she caught sight of the tall, dark, and handsome teen by my side. "Gwen," She giggled, sending an over-exaggerated series of fluttering eyelashes Kevin's way. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She attempted the sweetest smile she could muster, and I almost toppled over with laughter as I saw Kevin roll his eyes from the corner of my vision.

"_Boy_friend." I smirked, pulling him closer into a tight, embrace which he fell happily into.

"Oh." The brunette girl muttered disappointingly, staring down at her sneakers. Unfortunately, it didn't take long at all for her gaze to flash back to focus on me, and a great, big, thrilled smile was way too quick to appear once again. Talk about bi-polar.

"So, Gwen, about the hanging out topic- when are you free? We could go see a movie, or go swing by the ice cream parlor, or..."

I was in _no_ mood for the girl to start clinging to me, or for her acting like her real-time, creepy-as-hell self, so I took advantage of my "busy" school schedule.

"Anna, look. English starts in two minutes. I'm sorry, but I know that if I'm late again, Mrs. Clemens will _murder_ me. And I don't want Kevin to have to go through seeing that happen on his first day." I grinned up at my boyfriend, gazing deeply into his piercing eyes. "Although he'd probably enjoy it." I teased, squeezing his arm lightly.

Kevin frowned, his eyebrows furrowing deeply as he stared down at me like I had two heads. It was so intense, that I had to fight desperately against the urge to reach up and feel my face just to make sure I hadn't suddenly sprouted another one. "I would _never_ enjoy seeing that." He shook his head seriously. Oh, yeah. I had completely forgotten about Kevin's extreme solemnity when it came to my well-being. Shoot.

"Anyways," The abrupt sound of my voice broke through the death-like silence like the sound of a bomb exploding in the middle of the night. "I'll talk to you some other time about..." I gritted my teeth as my mouth articulated the words. "Hanging out."

And with that, I sauntered off for class with Kevin's arm linked to mine, not glancing back to view the somber look that I knew would start to dance across Anna's face.

But, even though she really creased me sometimes, I didn't like to injure her spirit, which I knew I was highly capable of.

"Bye, Gwen." She muttered dejectedly to me over the crowd of hustling sophomores and juniors. But _just_ loud enough for me to hear it clearly.

_Goodbye, you strange, strange girl. _I thought happily to myself.

"Hey, Gwen, you know how I'm always complaining about how I hang out with weird, creeper people?" Kevin inquired once we were far away enough from the berserk brunette, smirking at his own question.

"Yeah?" I looked up curiously into his obsidian eyes.

"Well, I guess it's your turn to take over my job." Kevin grinned, his gaze momentarily flickering back to where you could still view Anna's far-away figure.

"Only problem with that it is, I _don't_ hang out with her." I laughed. "I ignore her."

"Touche." My boyfriend squeezed me tighter against his side; a wide smile spreading across his face, and mine.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Okeydokes! So that's all for now. Next one-shot's called "Teacher Trouble", and, as you may have already guessed, ('cause it's not that hard to figure out) Kevin gets into some MAJOR issues with his English teacher. And of course, our poor red-head has to deal with all the trauma of having a misbehaving man. Also, keep in mind while you read that the one-shots occur in order; just as an FYI. Okay! I'll see you all soon- review if ya want! C ya! **_


	3. Teacher Trouble

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay, I am GOING to punch someone. My mentally-unstable aunt is singing to opera music downstairs, and she has no knowledge what-so-ever of the term "inside voice." It's pathetic, and now I have a horrid migraine and, ugh. I desperately need some pain-killers. On a brighter note, the insanity of this fanfic's last chapter shall be doubled by that of this one. I'm freaking serious- this one's prettttty crazy. OK, enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I hate opera music.**_

_**The 6 Reasons Why Kevin Shouldn't Attend School:**_

_**Reason #3: Teacher Trouble.**_

* * *

Gwen's POV:

Grinning, I led Kevin by the hand through the door of our English class. Almost all the desks were already full, which, was a surprise, because most of the students here at the prep school flunked out of_ this_ English class.

Mrs. Clemens was the most horrifying person I had ever come into contact with, well, with the exception of ultimate creeps like Charmcaster and Darkstar. Those two had already earned themselves spots in a rank of their own. But still, Mrs. Clemens was terrible. So terrible that students constantly ran sobbing from her room, tears flooding their cheeks. The despicable woman had a spine-chilling gaze that made you feel like a piece of dirt, which was thoroughly explained through the words of her daughter, who had told us herself that that was just how the teacher viewed children: as dirt.

"Kevin, don't look her in the eyes." I whispered softly in his ear as we found two open seats towards the front of the class.

"Why not?" My dark-haired teen hissed back, his curious eyes locked with mine. "She isn't like Medusa or anything, right? Will she turn us to stone?" He inquired mockingly in a hushed tone.

"No!" I rolled my eyes, giggling slightly. "but _trust_ me." I urged him. "They're the scariest things since talking baby dolls."

Kevin shuddered violently at my disturbing comparison, his gaze veering away desperately as the cold woman neared the front row to begin class.

"Settle down!" She barked harshly before embarking on her hunt for helpless victims to stab her frigid eyes into. "Now, before we start, I'd like to get you all acquainted with our new student, Kevin Levin. Kevin, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?"

Sighing with exasperation, my boyfriend stepped up to the plate, storming to the front of the classroom with a look of intense self-pity and weariness.

"Hey, I'm Kevin." He muttered, his eyes glued to the floor as he avoided eye contact with anyone else in the room.

"Well...?" Mrs. Clemens glared down at all of us, pushing us with her angry facial expression to say hello back.

"Hi, Kevin." The whole class all mumbled quietly together in a dreary monotone, jumbling our words enough so that we ended up sounding somewhat like a band of drunk, AA meeting-attending zombies.

Which, unfortunately, Kevin picked up on.

The dark, handsome teen smirked. "And I'm an alcoholic." He stated jokingly.

There was a horrifying silence, along with several gasps; my own, exceedingly loud one standing out from all the other student's like an jet plane crashing into a ginormous wall made of sheets and sheets of bubble wrap. Talk about _boisterous._

"_Excuse_ me?" Mrs. Clemens finally choked, gaping up at Kevin like he had four heads.

Of course, the class found my boyfriend's comical, little one-liner hilarious, earning the guy a bunch of grins and thumbs up from around the room.

"Sorry, it just sounded like one of those AA alcoholic meetings; I couldn't help myself..." Kevin began, and I groaned quietly, smacking my forehead with my hand in pure aggravation.

When it came to Kevin, the torture I frequently endured was completely endless.

"Sit... _down."_ The vile woman spat, cutting into his apologetic sentence and glaring up at the dark-haired teen as he trudged back over to his seat.

I narrowed my eyes at the boy as he plopped down next to me, making sure to mouth a stern _"Way to go"._

Kevin only laughed, moving on to reach for the large basket of donuts sitting on the evil woman's table.

_Shoot me now._ I thought, a horrified expression assuming its major roll on my face.

But of course, before I could say anything, Mrs. Clemens noticed Kevin's actions.

And that, everyone, _that_ was my streak of luck.

"Now today's lesson is... DON'T eat the donuts!" The woman exclaimed angrily, staring over at Kevin. "Those are mine. They were a gift from one of my students."

My dark-eyed teen stopped, yanking his hand back to bring it to his side. Then he snickered softly in my direction. "That's what she wants us to think." He whispered in my ear, and I sighed with exasperation. "Nobody would ever _want_ to give her anything." Kevin cleared his throat loudly, signaling that he was about to say something he found was important, and, frankly I hoped he wouldn't."If you were a_ nice_ teacher," Kevin began, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear and his eyes directly on Mrs. Clemens. "You'd _share."_

"Kevin!" I whispered in an infuriated hiss, yanking his arm down to make him look at me. "Stop this! Stop this _right_ now!"

But he only ignored me, turning his head around to look behind him at one of the major class nerds, Tom Wagner, who had tapped him on the back of his shoulder.

"Uhh, Kevin is it?" He asked the dark teen in a whisper. "Yeah she's NOT a nice teacher."

"Yeaaaah," Kevin rolled his eyes and snorted at the short, know-it-all kid. "It's called 'reverse psychology.' Duh."

_Oh, man._ My mind groaned, I was starting to become quite humiliated by the fool my boyfriend was making of himself. But seriously, what kind of a person _wouldn't_ have been humiliated if in my position?

"Okay!" Mrs. Clemens yelled, her face holding a look of extreme irritation as it was shaded a deeper scarlet with ever passing minute. "Let's get back on track here."

A request that my boyfriend, _the joker, _just could not succumb to.

What a surprise.

Instead, he put the "S" in stupid as he once again began stretching his arm out towards the basket of donuts like he thought he was Reed Richards, the guy from _The Fantastic 4 _movie who had super-insanely long arms.

And honestly, if _my_ arms had been longer than they were, I just might have punched him right in the face.

"Kevin, what the...?" I whispered harshly, my eyes widening in shock.

"Levin, I JUST told you not to go near the donuts!" Mrs. Clemens was suddenly hovering _right_ over Kevin, her eyes seeming to rip into his soul as she glared down at him with utmost anger. "Are you stupid? Do you even know what _don't_ stands for?" She bellowed, her frighteningly loud voice echoing through the room like a sonic boom.

"Yeah, it stands for DONUT." Kevin poked yet another gaping hole in my level of happiness with this unnecessary, additional little joke. And I was going to _die._

Our teacher, (who I was astonishingly enough beginning to feel some sympathy for) began trembling, no, _quaking _with rage as the classroom erupted with laughter, (with the obvious exception of me) and she glowered down at the dark-haired teen. "Just..." She began, taking a serious of colossal, deep breaths as she forced her expression to lighten, which looked quite challenging. "Just TRY to pay attention, OKAY?"

"Okeydokey!" Kevin chimed in, his sarcasm overflowing.

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Clemens sighed exasperatedly, making everyone go stiff and silent. "Let's begin..._ again_. Hand up last night's homework."

"Ugh, we have homework?" Kevin whined loudly, a terrified expression on his face. "THAT'S just torture!"

I snorted. Kevin could be so freaking annoying sometimes. He could be selfish, stupid, stubborn, _hot..._

Yeah, did I mention that lists were never my thing?

"Of course we have homework!" Mrs. Clemens exclaimed, looking quite appalled. "This is prep school, not pre-kindergarden!"

Pouting, Kevin turned his gaze back over to me, and I glared up at him, silent and furious.

"I think what she _meant_ to say was: This is _prison_, not pre-K." He snickered quietly.

"Well." I began coldly, never removing my angry stare from his face. "You _would_ know all about the tortures of prison, now wouldn't ya? You have tons of experience with that subject." My eyes narrowed increasingly, and he turned a slight shade of pink. "But now it's time to LEARN." I explained with a smirk; treating him like a little kid because, well, that was exactly how he was acting. "And you obviously have no experience there." I muffled my sudden explosion of laughter. "But can you please pretend to listen?" My eyes bore into his.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll _try_." Kevin rolled his eyes. But of course, he didn't listen to me, I mean, isn't that both completely obvious and predictable?

Instead, he disregarded everything I had just said, and flipped his head back around to look at a picture of some kid's bulldog.

And that, people, that was my life.

"Hey, is this your dog?" Kevin investigated, poking his finger at the picture in the boy's binder. It seemed like my boyfriend would do just about _anything_ to get out of this class. "It's a damn cute dog."

"Yup." The kid responded with a slight grin. "His name's Mike."

Kevin grimaced. "Oh. Well, then. Damn cute dog with a horrible name." The ex-ruffian shook his head. "I'm sorry, but anyone named Mike sucks big time, dude."

I sighed. Well, I never did expect Kevin to forgive Mike Morningstar for what he did to us. I knew I hadn't. But, saying that "anyone named Mike sucks"? Maybe a little on the extreme side, there.

Just then, Mrs. Clemens paused her lecture, and, before I could get Kevin to turn back around, her cold stare found him. _Again._

"LEVIN! I've had enough of your misbehavior!" The woman gritted her teeth, her nostrils flaring. "Every time I turn around, I catch you doing something you're not supposed to be doing. What can we do to fix that, huh?"  
Kevin pondered for a moment, and the whole time I was thinking: _Please don't say anything stupid, please don't say anything stupid..._

But I knew it was no use. Because it was in Kevin's natureto say something stupid. He always did.

"You can... tell me when you're going to turn around...?" He suggested _stupidly,_ his lips curling up into a smug, little grin.

The teacher moaned, clamping her hands down behind her head in angst. "Inform me, Kevin; do you really _think_ I'm going to respond to that little bit of advice with a serious, straight-forward answer?"

"Uh... well, yes..." Kevin admitted slyly. "Because you just _did."_

Her eyes flashing into two large, inflamed orbs, _just _like in the cartoons when the character gets super pissed off, Mrs. Clemens bit her lower lip, sucking up all of her will power to not say anything. And to not begin running from the building and screaming out in utmost aggravation. I had to give her credit; if I had been in her position, I would have been outta there in the snap of a finger. Because I, myself, would have snapped within the first oh... two or three minutes.

"Okay, class!" She exhaled loudly, trotting over to the white erase board and swiping up a marker. "Let's go over the homework. Question number one: Who is an anonymous person? And the correct answer: An anonymous person is one who doesn't wish to be known." She turned her back to us to begin writing it down, and successfully missed the eruption of Mt. Kevin.

Well, not really.

"Whaaat?" He blew up at her in perplexity. "That definition is _so_ fucking retarded!"

So, _how_ do you properly piss off a teacher? Well, tell them what they say is "so fucking retarded".

Or, you could simply turn into Kevin. Either one oughtta do it.  
"OK!" The woman snarled, her body spinning back around to glower down spitefully at us _so_ quickly, that it made me dizzy enough that I wanted to pass out. Or maybe it was just the pure shock and horror I was currently feeling over what Kevin had just said to our teacher.

"_Which_ one of you little, ungrateful brats just said that?" Mrs. Clemens spat, her face switching to beet red on the color spectrum.  
There was silence. Complete silence. Complete, sheer, _terrifying_ silence. Because we all knew very well that if someone was to talk at this very moment, they'd have to be either super brave, or super dumb.

In Kevin's case: it was option number two.

"An anonymous person...?" He mumbled jokingly, his eyes suddenly becoming very consumed with the sight of his sneakers.

"YOU!" Mrs. Clemens almost-screamed-but-only-yelled, but let me tell you, it was way up there on the sound-o-meter. The woman pointed out a single finger at my boyfriend, her temper lost in her sea of fury. "You better zip it, young man, or I'll have no choice but to send you to the principal's office." She declared matter-of-factually.

"Does the principal have donuts?" Kevin inquired irrationally, perking up and drifting eagerly to the edge of his seat.

"Um, well, I don't know!" She grumbled loudly, glaring down at him. "Why would you ask such an absurd question?"

"Well..." Kevin started, his dark, humorous eyes agleam, which was a really bad sign. "If the principal's a _nice_ one, maybe _THEY'D_ sh..."

"YOU CAN'T HAVE MY DONUTS!" Mrs. Clemens suddenly shrieked, dropping her textbook so that it fell with a slap against the dirty floor tiles.

_Oh, man._ I thought agitatedly. _Teacher breakdown._

"Alright! Geez!" The dark-haired boy's eyes widened, and he threw his hands up in the air to signal his surrender.

"NOW," Our currently-berserk teacher began once more. "Question number _two." _She breathed slowly, her eyes as large as dinner plates.

So, let's take a poll here. What do you think it is that happens next? Would it be... A: Kevin keeps tormenting our teacher, B: Kevin suddenly runs up to her and gives her a big, fat bear-hug, C: Kevin begins throwing knives at the teacher and at everyone else in the room, or D: Kevin stops tormenting our teacher.

Well, If you guessed D, then you're D for _dumb._ Because Kevin, being the cruel and senseless person that he is, could not stop and more importantly, would not stop.

No, the correct answer is A, because Kevin just _had_ to keep on harping on Mrs. Clemens.

"Who's point of view is it when a story is written in the third pers..." The woman started, but abruptly stopped as a large ball of paper was chucked at the side of her head, making her gasp out in shock.

Trembling with rage, she wheeled back around to face all of us, her expression looking murderous.

"WHO... THREW... THIS?" She choked in a roar of anger, her fist trembling as she held up the paper ball for all of us to see. "WHO DID IT?"

"It was that skinny, little, nerdy, book-obsessed runt in the front row!" Kevin suddenly blurted out, and I had to hold onto both sides of my desk to keep myself from falling out due to my horrid distress.

"Excuse me?" The so-called runt whimpered, shrinking further down into his seat as the classroom filled with snickers. I felt really, really bad for the kid.

"Levin, we DO NOT use name-calling in my classroom!" The teacher yelled sternly. "And how do I know he threw it? It could have been anyone, more-likely _you_!"

But did Kevin give up? Nuh-uh.

"He... he signed it!" Kevin kept pointing a finger at the nerdy kid. "I saw him do it; un-crinkle the ball!"

Sighing, the teacher opened the wad of paper, her gaze narrowing as her eyes danced along the text.

"Dear _Mr. Clementine_," Mrs. Clemens read out loud in disgust. "I _hate_ you. Signed... that skinny, little, nerdy, book-obsessed runt in the front row." The woman arched an eyebrow as she glanced down at Kevin. "I'm almost positive that Nigel knows his own name, and that he'd use it instead of a bunch of derogatory terms!" The irascible teacher hollered.

But Kevin only shrugged. "Kid needs a major confidence boost."

And that did it.

That was the little-joke-gone-too-far that I'd really been hoping Kevin would somehow not reach. Sadly, he _had._

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Mrs. Clemens finally screamed, throwing up all of our homework assignments into the air as she blustered over to her desk and began rumbling around through the drawers to gather all of her things and high-tail out of here. "I have NEVER been so, so... DISGUISTED in my ENTIRE LIFE! I'm LEAVING!"

She made her way over to her pocketbook, slung it over her shoulder, and strode angrily over to the edge of Kevin's desk, glaring down at him in aggravation.

"And YOU." She gritted her teeth. "Do _YOU_ have anything to say for yourself?"

By this point in time, my head was down on my desk, and I was moaning out in the great grief that my boyfriend caused me. And I didn't think that there was _anything_ left in the entire, freaking universe that Kevin could possibly say to make the whole situation worse.

Boy, was I wrong.

"Ummm... " Kevin rubbed his chin as he contemplated, another little smile sneaking across his face. "I want donuts...?"

And with that, Mrs. Clemens sprinted for the door, her hysterical sobbing fading into the distance as she ran down the southern wing of the school towards the exit.

And the classroom blew up into laughter and cheers; some people chanting Kevin's name victoriously and others just jumping up and down like clueless, drunken maniacs. Kevin, on the other hand, was simply way more interested in the basket of donuts still perched on our ex-teacher's desk...

And I watched in absolute horror as my classmates hoisted Kevin up and above their shoulders and waltzed away with him like an excited crowd of fan girls during a concert. Now they were all chanting: "Kevin! Kevin! Kevin!"

I groaned, proceeding then to bang my head down against my desk in utmost agony.

"WHY?" I wailed, staring down at my sneakers in horror.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Aww, poor Gwen. And stupid, STUPID Kevin. Oh, well. Alrighty-tidy, I'm all done for now. Review, pleaaaase! Adieu! **_


	4. MORE Teacher Trouble

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey there! Soooo I know I haven't updated this story in like, forever. My apologies- I've just been busy, busy, and busier these days, as you all probably have realized by now. God, I hate my tendency to repeat things. So yeah, enjoy this fic update!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**We've been over this.**_

_**The 6 Reasons Why Kevin Shouldn't Attend School:**_

_**Reason 4: MORE Teacher Trouble.**_

* * *

Gwen's POV:

Have you ever been so steamed that you wanted to build a giant blender and throw anyone in it that had ever pissed you off in even the slightest way?

Now multiply that by at least one thousand.

Yeah, that's what I was feeling towards Kevin after his little episode in English class. It was like "kicking puppies" bad. Which was sad, because I've always wanted to work for the Humane Society.

It didn't help that that smoldering anger just began to grow and grow and grow throughout the day until it became one massive, giant monster that was threatening to devour my sanity.

And I _loved _my sanity. It had always been so good to me.

But with Kevin in my school, my sanity was as good as dead. Within the first hour of being here, he had already earned himself a badass rep for sending away a teacher that _everyone_ was talking about, instantaneously making him the most popular guy on campus.

I hated myself for not seeing it coming.

After my "simply delightful" English class, I sprinted to Biology; every part of my body that I could possibly cross crossed that I wouldn't have to deal with Kevin being in my class.

I took an enormously deep breath before opening the classroom door.

_Please don't be in here… PLEASE don't be in here… _My mind pleaded for mercy.

And… there he was. The dark-haired bad boy was sitting there in all of his bad boy glory, trying idiotically to balance a pencil on his nose. Behind him, seven other boys were trying desperately to copy this attractive action, all while two way-too-skinny, cheap looking, blonde girls sat there giggling away stupidly at them; their khaki shorts so far up their asses that I honestly couldn't tell what was khaki and what was ass.

Anyways, as soon as I entered the room, Kevin glanced up at me with my favorite crooked side grin, making my insides melt and my heart hammer like a drum. He then warmly gestured to an open seat right next to his, wanting me to sit there.

That's why it took all of my hard-ass-Gwen strength to avert my eyes from him and choose a seat as far away from him as possible.

I'm not going to lie; at first it ached my psyche to ignore him like that, but then I received an extremely vivid mental picture from my conscience of that giant monster inside of me trying to eat my sanity, and I was suddenly fine.

In the end, though, I simply could not help shooting a glance over at him.

Let's just say that I'm one to make mistakes.

Kevin's previous smile had been transformed into a confused frown, an expression that somewhat resembled that of a puppy begging.

It was so damn cute that I almost mentally smacked myself for sitting away from him.

The thing was, though, he had to learn some time, and I just happened to be the most capable of punishing him, because I knew he cared about me more than almost anyone.

Oh, cruel irony.

Suddenly, the classroom door flew open and slammed shut again; the sound of it smothering my thoughts. My gaze flickered up out of curiosity.

And I wished that I'd never looked.

Because standing in that doorway was a creature so hideous and horrible and evil that I'd rather chew glass and then swallow than be her friend.

_Aimee. _Perfect skin, flawless hair, beautiful eyes, skinny waist, big boobs, even bigger ego "Aimee". And let's not even address the slutty clothes she shoved herself into. Aimee was notorious for wearing clothing that made the two blonde's high-up khaki shorts look like floor-length khaki pants graced with chastity belts.

It was bad enough that she was in my class, but my blood literally _boiled _with pure, unleashed fury as her freaking royal majesty plopped her little fanny down in the seat that I had idiotically refused.

The seat right next to Kevin.

I bit down so hard on my tongue that I didn't even feel pain as my taste buds first detected blood. Sure, she could tease me incessantly and mock me for my brains, (she obviously didn't have any herself) but _my _Kevin was off limits, and she would have to kill me for him. If it was a war Aimee wanted, it was a war she would get. Because she would never get Kevin.

The bitch was going down.

When Mr. Reeves finally showed up fifteen minutes late, he told us that there was an emergency faculty meeting, which, we all knew was centered around Kevin, as the man stared wearily at Kevin while he spoke of it.

"Now, Kevin." Mr. Reeves glanced over at Kevin with a slightly nervous expression. "I would at this time have you introduced to the class, but from what I have recently heard, you have already become, ah, _acquainted, _with the school." One of the boys behind Kevin whisper-snickered and high-fived him.

This had not gone unnoticed with Mr. Reeves, and he cleared his throat loudly and glared at the boy, who shrank back into his chair rather timidly with a tiny, sheepish smile creeping across his lips.

"Anyways, let us start our lesson." Mr. Reeves began, but was rudely cut off by Kevin, who yawned loudly and obnoxiously; the class erupting with laughter. That is, with the obvious exception of me. And even if I _had_ found it remotely humorous, I still wouldn't have laughed, because I was too busy glaring at Aimee as she flashed not-so-discreet cow eyes at my bad boy.

The war had begun.

Mr. Reeves pretended not to have noticed anything, and continued on. "We'll start with going over the homework from last night." The man reached into his pocket and shoved a pair of rounded spectacles onto his nose bridge that somewhat resembled the pair that Harry Potter wore. He swiped a paper up from off of his desk, his eyes scrutinizing it silently. "Let's start with the first question: what part of the human body increases ten times when excited?" His gaze flickered over to Kevin's dark form, who was seemingly attempting to play thumb wars with himself.

I was about ten seconds away from shooting myself.

"Kevin? What part of the human body increases ten times when excited?"

Kevin's black stare shot up to meet Mr. Reeves, an evil grin playing across his lips that I knew all too well.

Oh… shit. _Not_ again.

Kevin smirked. "The penis, sir?"

The class roared with laughter, a few of the kids laughing so hard it looked as though they would either pee themselves or throw up.

And I sure as hell hoped that no one would pee or throw up on me, because I was so thoroughly pissed off at the moment that there was a good chance of me killing said person.

"_No,_ Kevin, you KNOW that's _not_ what I meant." Mr. Reeves looked as if he wanted to set something on fire, presumably Kevin. "Gwen," He turned to me with a rather hopeful expression etched across his face. "Same question. What part of the human body increases ten times when excited?"

"The pupil of the eye." I gritted my teeth as I glared at the guilty, dark-haired boy that I had such trouble resisting but had to force myself to for his own good.

_Why _did he have to misbehave so much? He was worse than an over-exuberant puppy that hadn't been potty trained.

"Very good, Gwen, as usual." Mr. Reeves smiled at me, and I literally growled like a rabid dog as Aimee snickered at me from the other side of the room. "Now Kevin, you better behave yourself. I don't want any more funny business from you, or you're out of here alright?"

"Sure, why not." The raven-haired delinquent rolled his eyes at the man and snorted.

"Okay, then. Next question: How do you tell the sex of a chromosome?" Mr. Reeves inquired the class.

I groaned to myself as Kevin's hand shot up into the air.

_Please don't call on him, please don't call on him… _I begged silently.

So what did Mr. Reeves do? He called on him.

The man was digging his own grave.

"Alright, Kevin. If I pick you to answer the question, do you promise not to act up any more?" The man questioned the black-haired boy sternly.

"Cross my heart and swear to _lie._" Kevin grinned, and the class sniggered.

I simply glared at his blinding stupidity. It seemed to work better for me.

Mr. Reeves just ignored that last statement. "Okay, then, Mr. Levin. How do you tell the sex of a chromosome?"

I buried my head in my hands, bracing myself for the explosion of laughter that was sure to ensue. It sickened me.

"Pull down it's _genes_." The bad boy snickered obnoxiously.

More intense laughing from the class.

More murderous thoughts from me.

This wasn't going to end well. Then again, nothing seemed to end well for me.

"_Kevin,_" Mr. Reeves snarled viciously. "Didn't you promise to behave?"

"Eh, kinda." Kevin's eyes glimmered with pure, unsheathed mischief.

"And didn't I promise to punish you if you didn't?" The man interrogated venomously.

"Well, yeah, but since I broke my promise, now _you _don't have to keep yours." The boy grinned widely at the fuming man.

My teeth clamped down on my lower lip as the class screamed with boisterous laughter.

Mr. Reeves was raging with fury. "Mr. Levin, are you aware that…"

"_I don't give a damn about my reputation!"_

My eyes widened with complete, terrifying horror as the Joan Jett song came blaring out from Kevin's general direction, or, say, his jeans pocket.

Looking fully pleased with himself as if he had just won the Nobel Prize for most annoying student ever, Kevin shoved his hand into his pocket, yanked out his cell phone, and flipped it open in a single movement.

"Hellooo?"

This time around, the class was literally thundering with laughter, and it was almost a frightening sound to listen to.

I was definately going to be sick to my stomach.

"Ben, buddy!" Kevin chucked, putting his legs up on his desk in a relaxed manner and crossing them as he leaned back into his seat. "What's up, man?"

The boy that I hated but loved so damn, freaking much then turned to the rest of our on-looking class and gestured to his phone with his pointer finger while whispering with a devious grin: "Ben Tennyson."

Half of the female population in the room screamed, the other half fainted.

The monster's fangs closed in around my sanity's throat.

"What am I up to? Oh not too much. Just wreaking some havoc in class." Kevin smirked wryly. "Crossword puzzles? Awesome! You need a seven letter word for 'boring'? Damn it, if it were six it would have been perfect: 'Reeves'. Well, I guess you'll just have to be less specific and go with 'teacher'…"

The class screamed with laughter, my mind screamed with agony.

I was left with no choice: I was forced to sit on my own hands to prevent myself from using my Anodite powers on every single person in the room, _especially _the dark-haired demon in the corner yapping away on his cellular device like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

And maybe it was, because he sure as all hell didn't know how to shut up for more than like two minutes.

"Yeah, my teach is some old, ugly dude… really freaking boring type, ya know? Like worse than Azmuth-nerdy. It's so goddamn sad when people have no life. Alright, I gotta go. Later, man."

Have you ever been to see a comedian live, and whenever he says something humorous, all of those hundreds of people in the audiance start laughing like crazy and it sounds like a rabid army of hyenas watching comedy central?

You get the point.

All I know is that I had never seen Mr. Reeves so thoroughly pissed off before; he was glaring at Kevin with a simply furious facial expression worthy of Lord Voldemort himself.

Suddenly I had the crazy wish that I had been one of the girls that had passed out earlier when Kevin mentioned Ben's name. Because then I wouldn't have had to witness any of the following.

"KEVIN… LEVIN!" Mr. Reeves suddenly roared, and he stood up so fast that his entire desk went crashing to the floor. "FOR DISRUPTING MY CLASS AND FOR MOCKING A TEACHER, I AM SENDING YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

Dead silence. That was, until Tim Rogers suddenly fainted and tumbled in a dramatic manner from his seat, collapsing on the tiled floor.

Five, ten, fifteen seconds passed it seemed, and nobody moved. My heart was pounding like drums in my ears, my brain screaming: _"CODE RED, EVACUATE, NOW!" _

Because I knew that Kevin would not go along to the principal's office just like that. He was the type to fight back. To protest.

My eyes began to frantically search the room for possible places to hide.

And I was right to want to hide.

Because in the next second, Kevin had stood up, his face expressionless as he stared down the still seething Mr. Reeves. And instead of going quietly to the principal's office as I had silently hoped, he did something that I still hate him for today.

"Dude," He started with a certain, special grin laced with unmistakable mockery. "You need to _cool down._ NOW!"

And that single word held so much power, that suddenly, about forty water balloons came catapulting through the air all at once from the back of the classroom in what seemed like slow motion towards a now-petrified Mr. Reeves. And I watched in sheer horror as the wave of bulbous, water-impregnated orbs pelted Mr. Reeves dead-on; the force of their impact sending him flying backwards into the whiteboard.

I didn't know if I felt more pain for the barely stirring man lying in a soaked heap on the floor or for myself.

The class screamed with boisterous excitement, yet again hoisting their reigning king up above their shoulders and chanting: "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, KEVIN!"

And there I was again, sitting in my desk, staring off into space with shocked eyes as wide as dinner plates.

It was a big, fat, horrifying, pain-in-my-ass déjà vu.

I silently mourned the death of my sanity.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Wow, Gwen can just can never win. But will she win in an upcoming chapter? Wait and find out. OK, so just a few things you can expect in the future: an epic food fight, students acting chaotic, and Gwen putting Aimee in her place. (Thank god) Not to mention: SOMEONE is going to get expelled. And you'll find out soon. Anyways, just a heads up- I will be changing the original six chapters to more in the near future. I'm thinking either seven or eight. Probably eight. So, yup. See you guys later! And remember: review and tell me if this chapter either sucked as bad as Aimee, or rocked as much as Kevin. Or it could be somewhere in the middle. You don't have to follow my spectrum of rating btw, I'm just throwing it out there for you guys. K, later! I love you all! **_


End file.
